


Twenty-Five Kisses

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, EXO Ensemble - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Minor Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: It's Jongdae's 25th birthday and Minseok gets him a good present. And also many kisses.





	Twenty-Five Kisses

The first one is a “good morning, it's your birthday, happy birthday” peck. No tongue, no licking, just a slight touch of lips that make Jongdae melt anyway. He laughs when Minseok kisses him again, this time with more energy, more intent. He groans when his older boyfriend reminds him that they should have breakfast because despite being his birthday, it's still a week day and work awaits them. Jongdae rolls out of bed and only then he realizes something smells really nice in their apartment. Minseok leads him to the kitchen where pancakes, juice, sorted fruits, cereal and even a small cake are set on the table.

“I know this isn't our usual breakfast but I wanted to do something different, something special,” Minseok says and Jongdae’s body is so warm with love that even his ears turn red. Minseok feeds him small pieces of pancake, babies him the best way he can before they have to part ways and leave for work. 

“You're the best boyfriend ever, thank you for this,” Jongdae speaks into Minseok’s neck while they shower together. Minseok kisses him for the third, fourth, fifth and sixth time while the water runs. They can afford to let the water bill go up today, it's a special day after all.

They get dressed up, Jongdae in his nicest work suit, Minseok is casual jeans and shirt and the seventh kiss comes at the door, when Jongdae leaves first, with a promise from Minseok to meet him after his day at the university is over. “I have a meeting with some of my TAs during lunch so I can't leave to meet you, but I'll come straight home after my last class and we can have some quality time before your party,” is what Minseok says when Jongdae is already waiting for the elevator. “I love you,” he adds and Jongdae says it's okay and that he loves him more before the elevator door closes.

 

When Jongdae is about to leave his office to grab some quick lunch his secretary calls him to say he has a last minute patient and Jongdae tells her to just let the patient in and that she can go have lunch while he sees this person that dared to have a toothache right before his lunch hour. When he opens the door to greet his patient, he's greeted with a kiss instead, the eighth, and a surprised yelp leaves his throat. 

“So I might have lied a little,” Minseok puts his hands around Jongdae's neck, “I made reservations for us, for a nice birthday lunch for my favorite birthday man.” Jongdae laughs at how much Minseok seems intent on spoiling him today. Not that he minds. “And I also gave Yeri the rest of the afternoon off, she didn't schedule any patients for you at my request.”

“I can't believe you made Yeri participate in your plan,” Jongdae pouts, but he's not really mad. “My secretary likes you more than me.”

“She does, but only because I set her up on a date with Suhyun, that TA she met at our christmas party,” Minseok reasons before leaving another kiss, number nine, on Jongdae’s face, near one of his birthmarks. “Grab your stuff, we should get going,” Jongdae takes his bag and coat and then they leave, hand in hand.

Lunch in a fancy restaurant was nice but Jongdae thinks this, just being with Minseok in their apartment, watching a movie on a Thursday afternoon while both of them should've been at work (“I can afford a day off, Jongdae, Suhyun is giving my class a review before their test next week”) is the best. They're tangled in bed, Jongdae’s head resting on his boyfriend's chest while The Avengers plays on the TV. It's calming, the way Minseok runs a hand up and down Jongdae’s back and then kisses the top of his head, softly and tender.

“I got you a present,” Minseok says tentatively, long after Jongdae stopped paying attention to the movie and started playing with Minseok's fingers. 

“Didn’t we agree on no birthday gifts this year, aren't we supposed to be saving for our vacations?” Jongdae tries to sound angry but comes off as whiny. Minseok finds it endearing.

“I know, I know, but this is something for you to use on our trip, you were gonna need it anyway.” He shuffles around to get Jongdae off of him and then walks to his vanity and grabs a yellow box, wrapped with an orange bow. Jongdae follows him and Minseok hands his boyfriend the gift and then kisses his nose. Eleven. His cheek. Twelve. And his mouth. Thirteen. 

When Jongdae opens the gift he can't help but chuckle. Minseok is grinning from ear to ear, an amused glint in his eyes. “Swimming trunks, really?” He holds the light yellow piece of cloth in front of his eyes. “They look a bit small,” he says.

“Maybe I just want your ass to stand out while we're in Hawaii,” Minseok winks and pats Jongdae’s ass lightly a couple of times. “I hope you like the color, I imagined you all tanned in those yellow shorts and I must say in my imagination it looked really good “

“I'm starting to think you just want me for my body,” Jongdae whines and Minseok tugs at his ear.

“Yes, I've been dating you for 6 years solely for your ass,” he grabs a handful of Jongdae’s butt, bringing him closer, “you've unraveled my secret.” Minseok kisses Jongdae, tugs at his bottom lip playfully, hands still holding his boyfriend’s behind. “I'm ass-ddicted.”

“Shut up,” Jongdae holds in a laughter, “thank you, I love the gift.” Jongdae is still holding the trunks while Minseok holds him. “Should I try it on?”

“Yes, model for me!” Minseok jumps on their bed again while Jongdae undresses, making a show of putting his ass on display when he bends to take off his pants and underwear. He wears the yellow shorts and as predicted they hug his legs and ass well, Minseok looks pleased at his choice. “You look so hot I could rip those off of you right now,” Minseok muses, “but that would defeat the purpose of buying you this.” He sighs.

Jongdae feels his ears burning up for the second time in one day and takes off the shorts, folding it neatly and putting them on the arm of a chair they have near the window. “At what time do we have to start getting ready to the party?”, he asks suggestively, still undressed, a great contrast to Minseok who's wearing his stay-at-home shirt and sweatpants. Minseok just answers that sadly there’s not much time for making out or more, because they have to get ready soon. Way too soon. Jongdae pouts (also for the second time that day) and flops on the bed face first next to his lover. He turns his head away from where the oldest man is sitting and soon he feels shivers down his spine as Minseok kisses his shoulder, the back of his neck and the tip of his ear, the one not pressed against the mattress.

“Your hair's getting long, I like it,” Minseok runs his hands through birthday boy’s scalp, soothingly. “Reminds me of when we first met.”

“I like hearing that story, please tell me about it again,” Jongdae turns to face the other man, who still has a hand in his hair.

“Ah,” Minseok starts, “it was a fine autumn day, when suddenly someone barged into my dorm while I was asleep because I had no morning classes, and I jumped out of bed,” he raises his voice for dramatic effect, “and the most beautiful guy I've ever seen was staring at me, wide eyes, wild hair, at least 8 books in his arms, AND,” he raises his right hand from where it was petting Jongdae’s hair, “he asks me what I was doing in his dorm! Me, a totally innocent man who was just trying to survive college and had never done anything wrong in his life!” Jongdae laughs, beautifully, the sound filling the whole room, as Minseok continues his story. “Yes, he had the audacity to ask me what was I doing in his dorm room. The dork was new to the school and confused his own dorm room number, can you imagine that?”

“What an idiot!” Jongdae says and he's still laughing.

“But it worked out in the end because he turned out to be pretty cute and I helped him carry his books to his actual dorm room, after he message his roommate to ask for the correct apartment number. He was such a dork, my college boyfriend.” Minseok leans over to kiss his boyfriend's forehead and then nudges him to turn around to face him properly. When he does, the realization that Jongdae is still pretty much buttnaked dawns on both of them. “I hate that I don't have enough time to make out with my college boyfriend right now though, he looks so hot today.” Minseok stretches across the bed in front of Jongdae and then pinches his sides just because he feels like teasing a little.

“Just today?” Jongdae complains and Minseok holds him closer before kissing his neck and chest.

“He's always hot but today he's glowing.” Minseok’s hands find his boyfriend’s smaller ones and they stay like that for a while, facing each other, hands intertwined. “You know,” Minseok starts again after a long sigh, “there’s a part of the story I never told you.” Jongdae stares at him curiously, eyebrows creasing. 

“That was not the first time I saw you, that morning in my dorm. I saw you at a party the weekend before. You had your shirt open and was singing to some rock song on top of a table, it was very embarrassing. But I thought you were cute and I liked these,” he points at Jongdae’s nipples and then moves his head close enough to grab one of them between his lips. Jongdae makes a small noise of appreciation and Minseok leans back, after leaving his twentieth kiss on his boyfriend’s body.

“So I guess you were right, I’ve always been with you for just your body,” he finishes and Jongdae untangles his fingers from Minseok’s to slap his arm lightly. The older man just laughs, and then hushes Jongdae out of bed with the excuse that they should start getting ready because they can’t be late to dinner or Chanyeol will freak out after putting the whole thing together for his favorite friend Jongdae. 

 

The party starts at a restaurant because Minseok demanded some nice adult fun before they got drunk and stupid. Jongdae gets gifts from some of their friends and he thanks them all with warm smiles, the one that makes Minseok’s heart race as he watches his boyfriend light up at the thoughtful gifts he receives. The early dinner goes by uneventful, with lots of boring work talk and the usual bantering and teasing among friends. Chanyeol is dating a model but doesn’t want to introduce him to his friends yet, claiming they’ll embarrass him with stories so Minseok just says he’s embarrassing enough on his own, earning himself a pouty face from their tallest friend; Kyungsoo and Baekhyun still infuriate Jongdae by pretending they’re not dating and it’s just “casual” even when Jongdae whines that it’s been almost two years and no one is just casual for that long; Junmyeon is busy as usual but still made the time to go out with them and Jongdae appreciates it, knowing full well Junmyeon’s work schedule as the nation’s hottest soap opera star is tiring and demanding. Everyone keeps bothering Chanyeol until he promises he’ll text his not-boyfriend and invite him to meet them at the bar they’re going to later. Kyungsoo seems particularly thrilled at the opportunity to see Chanyeol getting flustered next to someone he likes, years of relentless teasing from the tallest probably coming back to bite him in the ass. 

The night continues when they transfer to the bar they used to attend in college and for which they are way too old now. But the place is still as nice, with some music that is not too overwhelmingly loud playing in the background and makes Jongdae feel like he went back in time. To when Jongdae’s roommate Chanyeol could only talk about music, anime and whichever guy in campus he was into that week, when Minseok’s roommate Junmyeon was struggling with auditions and Minseok helped him practice his lines because he was a good friend, to when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were trying to get along sharing a dorm even with all their differences. (Jongdae thinks they got along too well and that’s why they have a pact to drive him crazy with their relationship now)

More people join them at the bar, some of Minseok’s TAs, including Yixing, who has to leave early because he has a presentation in the morning, and Suhyun, a cheery math genius who keeps eyeing Jongdae’s secretary Yeri all night, too shy to approach her despite their upcoming date that weekend. Chanyeol’s sister Yura drops by quickly between leaving work and going home to her husband, just because she was very fond of Jongdae (“She likes him more than she likes me!” her own brother complains) and had to come see him and give him a hug. 

Jongin comes in late and drapes himself around Jongdae, apologizing for not making it to dinner and telling Minseok, who’s all the way across their huge table that he will be hugging Jongdae for another 10 minutes. Minseok just laughs as he receives a flying kiss from his boyfriend, sending back one of his own. Chanyeol’s not-boyfriend, indeed a tall handsome model named Sehun comes around 11pm, and everyone is on their best behaviour when Chanyeol introduces him. Even Kyungsoo, who kept threatening Chanyeol with horror stories from his past all night. He ends up talking to Sehun the most and Chanyeol is grateful enough that he pays for at least three rounds of beers for all of them.

As the night gets late everyone gets louder, fueled by the cheap beer that is being served. It’s nearly 1:30am when Minseok decides to pay for a last round, reminding everyone that it’s a weekday and unlike the broke students at the bar they all have jobs to attend to next morning. He makes his way to Jongdae, who’s leaning against a wall near the bar talking to Baekhyun, sneaking an arm around his waist and pressing his lips on Jongdae’s neck. An invitation. Baekhyun asks them about the upcoming Hawaii trip and they excitedly tell him they have almost everything set. Minseok then asks him about Kyungsoo and Baekhyun blushes. Hard.

“We were gonna torture you some more but I didn’t bring a gift tonight and Kyungsoo made me look bad with buying you that beautiful jacket so this is my gift to you,” he says and Jongdae almost starts jumping up and down, if it wasn’t for Minseok’s hand keeping him grounded, “he invited me to have dinner with his family in two weeks because we’ve been kinda official for a while. Happy birthday, Jongdae.”

Jongdae gives him a big knowing smile but doesn’t say anything other than ‘thanks but you still owe me a gift you cheap bastard’. Baekhyun calls him anti-climatic and promises to buy him something when they’re out for lunch together next time. Everyone is finishing the last round beers when Jongdae thanks them all for coming out on a week night just to celebrate with him. People start making their leave and when it’s only Jongdae, Minseok, Chanyeol and Sehun they walk out together, the taller couple calling for a cab. Minseok, who wasn’t drinking, goes to get their car and when he drives it to the front of the bar he makes a whole show of coming out the car and making his way around it just to open the door for Jongdae, who calls him silly. Chanyeol waves them off and from his side mirror Jongdae spots the moment his friend kisses his not-boyfriend before entering their cab and smiles fondly at the scene. He's the happiest when his friends are also happy.

Before Jongdae can reach for the doorknob when their car is safely parked in their building garage, Minseok jumps out of the car and again makes a whole scene of getting the car door open. Jongdae laughs and calls him silly again, but Minseok effectively shuts him up with a kiss. 

“Did you enjoy your day?” Is what Minseok asks while they undress, Jongdae sitting on their bed while taking off his socks.

“Thank you. For the afternoon and for getting all of our friends to come tonight. Though I think I should thank Chanyeol for that too, right?” He takes off his shirt and Minseok nods in agreement. “My mom called earlier, while we were at the bar, to confirm she and my dad are coming for dinner tomorrow. It took her four minutes to actually wish me a happy birthday because she was gushing about your new facebook picture at first. She might love you more than I love you.”

“That’s because I take good care of her baby,” Minseok teases and makes a kissy face at Jongdae who in turn throws his used socks in the general direction of his boyfriend. Minseok goes to brush his teeth and Jongdae is left alone with his thoughts for a few minutes. He smiles when he thinks back on his day, on the way Minseok conspired with his secretary to give him at least an afternoon off, on how he kept bringing Jongdae water the whole night to make sure he wasn’t drinking too much, on how it’s been seven years since they first met and he’s still as charmed as the first day. Jongdae thinks and it warms his heart.

When Minseok comes back from the bathroom he finds Jongdae on their bed, in his new yellow trunks and a pair sunglasses he got as a gift from Jongin. It’s a funny sight and he can’t help but laugh, trying not to be too loud because of how late it is. “What are you doing?” He says between giggles.

“I was gonna wait until our trip but I couldn’t wait.” Jongdae states, pushing the sunglasses off his face and up his head. “So this is my attempt to recreate Hawaii, even though we haven’t been there yet.” He gets up from the bed and walks towards his boyfriend.

Minseok looks amused and also confused, his eyebrow raised.

“Minseok,” Jongdae starts, “you did so much for me today, so thank you, again. But you’ve been doing so much for me since that morning when you helped a lost freshman who thought he could stay up all night studying in the student’s hall and then couldn’t find his way back.” Minseok smiles and opens his mouth to say something but Jongdae doesn’t let him. “I’m gonna finish this before I forget what I had to say,” he adds.

“But I did find my way that morning, because since then my way back home has always been you. My best friend and my best supporter, the most beautiful man I’ve ever met and whom I love, and loves me back.” Jongdae knows Minseok is aware of where he is going with this, but he wants to end his speech anyway. “Or at least loves my ass, which I wouldn’t blame you for, it’s a nice ass.”

“It is.” Minseok says more to himself than anything because he doesn’t want Jongdae to stop talking.

“I was gonna wait until we were in Hawaii because it’s gonna be so great to be there with you and I wanted to make our vacations even more special. And then today I realized that every day since we met has been special in its own way. Even those days when we fight over silly things and then are forced to apologize, even those days are special because we get to know more about each other.” Jongdae smiles because Minseok can’t stop smiling, it’s contagious.

“I’m gonna keep this short, because I’ve rambled enough. I love you and I want to love you for the longest time possible.” He extends a hand between the two of them, and when he opens it there are two rings in it. “I know we say we don’t like cheesy but I think we do.” He laughs and then kneels.

“Minseok, will you marry me?” 

The answer comes in the form of a kiss, when he launches forward, both of them dropping to the ground as Minseok hovers over his younger boyfriend, now turned fiancé, kissing him slowly, taking all the time in the world to give his ‘yes’ without even saying anything, because if he opens his mouth to speak he might cry. 

 

In the end kiss twenty-five turns out to be the most meaningful. Not that he was ever counting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to finish this!


End file.
